Electrical equipment is often mounted to utility poles using various mounting brackets or frames. Mounting brackets may be used to mount individual electrical devices to utility poles or they may be connected to a support member that surrounds the utility pole. The use of mounting brackets necessitates installation of the electrical devices while the lineman is elevated near the top of the utility pole, rendering the installation process dangerous and time-consuming. Other cluster mounting frames may be used, but do not provide a balanced medium for installing a plurality of electric devices thereon. Additionally, when a plurality of electrical devices are mounted to a single frame it is difficult for the lineman to balance the assembly as it is being positioned on and attached to a utility pole. Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of mounting frame for electrical equipment that is balanced, safe to use and easy to install. The present invention is directed to such an improved mounting frame.